You Make Me Stronger
by Scarlett the Squiddy
Summary: Rin Negakami is the most unpopular girl in her school and is bullied. she hates her life. But how much will things change when she meets her new English teacher... RinLen LenRin RinxLen StudentxTeacher. Non incest/Noncest/ Non Twincest. I have changed Rin and Dell's sirnames for the purposes of this fanfic. Rated T for language and possible timeskiping in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Was I born to be hated?

Summary  
Rin Negakami is the most unpopular girl in her school and is bullied. she hates her life. But how much will things change when she meets her new English teacher Len Kagamine...  
RinLen LenRin RinxLen. StudentxTeacher. Non incest/Noncest/ Non Twincest  
Rated T for language and possible timeskiping in later chapters.

Chapter One: Was I born to be hated?  
Disclaimer: I no own vocaloid. If I did, Gakupo would be married to Luka and Rin and Len would have a kid and Miku and Kaito would be together.

Rin POV  
I looked up at the gates of my school, wait... School? Nah, more like hell hole! No exaggeration. My name is Rin Negakami and I was probably the most hated person at Crypton college. It was all because of an incident on the first day of secondary school with the schools princess Miku Hatsune. I was in the canteen all by myself, my best and only friend, Gumi, had to go to another school and I was on my own so I was kinda bummed

_No POV  
Rin sat down with a tray of pasta in tomato sauce. There were girls on the table opposite hers who were giggling and occasionally glancing in her direction and then giggling even more. They were all very pretty... One of them, the least dominant of them, was clearly albino. You could tell from her long, sleek, whitey grey hair and beautiful pale pink eyes. The second, the most feisty and the second most dominant, had pale, cold blue eyes and light pink hair. The third, final and clearly the leader, was a girl slightly taller than Rin. She had perfectly styled teal coloured hair in two ponytails and beautiful green eyes. Rins short blonde curls, uninteresting blue eyes and shabby white bow would never compare. They were all laughing at her. Okay Rin was wearing really nerdy glasses but it wasn't her fault she had run out of contacts and they were the only glasses she could afford. Anyway, Rin lost it. She wandered silently over and poured her glass off orange juice all over the teal haired girl who gasped and turned around with a very angry face.  
"You bitch!" She said and pushed Rin, who slipped over in the orange juice. Much to her dismay, her eyes welled up in tears from a pain in her wrist. The three girls laughed.  
"You don't want to mess with us nerd." The pink haired one said spitefully and the three of them walked off. The albino turned back and gave Rin a hard cold stare, even more cutting than any of the words had been. Rin knew she had made enemies that day...  
She later on learnt who they were. The teal haired one was Miss Miku Hatsune, the pink haired one was Miss Luka Megurine and the albino was Miss Haku Yowane._

Rin POV  
I sighed at the memory of that day. Even though we were all in college, they still hated me as much as they did when we first met. I started walking in when I felt a shove on my back. I slipped over and nearly hit my head on the ground. Instead a landed on my hands and cut my palms to ribbons. I looked up to see the face of Miku, now accompanied by her boyfriend of five years Kaito Shion. Miku laughed "Welcome back Rinny!" She said sarcastically, and walked into school, Kaito on her arm. I picked myself up and looked at my hands. They were seeping blood from a few cuts but nothing too serious. I brushed my palms on my shorts, opened up my bag and pulled out my timetable. I had English first. That cheered me up. I was good at English and was excited to see who Mrs Sakine's replacement would be. She had been fired last year because of an incident with a bottle of Sake, a cigarette, and a lighter... I laughed to myself, sighed and trudged into school.  
The bell went. I grabbed my bag and legged it out of my form before Miku's little gang could catch up with me. I ran, opened the classroom door, sat down and pulled out of my English book. I watched the rest of the class file in and take their seats.  
On the back row was Miku, then Luka to her left and Haku to her right. On the middle row was Kaito in the middle, Gakupo Kamui (Luka's boyfriend) sat to his left and Dell Yowane (Haku's twin brother, also albino) sat to his right. On the front row, Teto Kasane (the schools braniac, she could solve quadratic equations in her head in 15 seconds approximately) sat in the middle, her best friend Neru Akita (The schools technology freak, she could hack into anything!) sat to her left and I sat to her right.  
The door creaked and our new teacher walked in. I remember my first thoughts were 'Wow...'. He was about 21 and quite tall. He had a similar coloured blonde hair to mine and the same shade of blue eyes. His hair was a little all over the place and tied up in a small ponytail at the back of his head. He then smiled the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.  
"Hello class. My name is Mr Kagamine but don't bother with the formalities. Call me Len. Now introductions. Lets start with you" He said, pointing to Luka.  
"Hi, I'm Luka Megurine" she said and smiled.  
Miku looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Miku Hatsune"  
Haku smiled shyly "Haku..." she whispered.  
Dell stood up "Dell YOWANE!" he announced and everyone laughed.  
Kaito rolled his eyes as Dell sat down. He looked at Len. "I'm Kaito Shion."  
Gakupo grinned "I am Gakupo of the Kamui family. Pleased to make your acquaintance"  
Luka slapped his shoulder "Shut up with the formalities already!"  
Neru smiled at Len "I'm Neru Akita, I am a technology genius so if you ever have any issues then I will be more than happy to help!" She said, quite obviously trying to show off. I rolled my eyes  
"Stupid Neru..." I muttered  
Len looked at her uneasily "Sure..."  
Teto then smiled charmingly. "I am Teto Kasane. No doubt you will hear about me from my maths teacher Mr Sakine" **(A\N: in this Mr Sakine is Meito Sakine, Meito and Meiko are married in this)**  
Len nodded "I'll listen out"  
I looked at my desk, hoping he would forget me. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and lifter my head to find him looking at me. "What's your name Miss?" He asked sweetly  
I couldn't help but smile lightly and say.  
"I'm Rin sir, Rin Negakami"  
"Please Rin-san, call me Len." He said with a warm smile.  
'-San? Isn't that Japanese?' I thought to myself.  
Everyone was awestruck. A teacher just called a student -San. It was supposed to be used for people above you... To make things even stranger, it was me! The outcast of the school. Len then went over to the whiteboard.  
"Today we're going to be looking at a few of Shakespeare's sonnets and then analyze them." Len started  
I smiled to myself. I thought I loved English before. Now... I chuckled and started copying down the sonnet Len was writing on the board.

**A/N: Wow my first ever fanfic. A rather long chapter for me! Yeah... I'll try to make them all a similar length but I can't guarantee anything. Haha. I am always open to new ideas so please review any ideas you have. Thanks so much.**  
**Scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2: Did he just? Yeah he did

Chapter 2: Did he just? Yeah he did.  
A/N: my chapter names suck, sorry .  
Disclaimer: I no own vocaloid. If I did, Gakupo would be married to Luka and Rin and Len would have a kid and Miku and Kaito would be together.

Len POV  
During this lesson I couldn't help noticing a few of the girls picking on Rin a little. She answered one of my questions wrong and the three known as Miku, Luka and Haku were giggling. This annoyed me. I could already tell that little Rin was a hard worker and had a talent for English. I was also certain that I heard them talking about her. I heard the words 'Rin', 'Bitch', 'outcast' and 'has no friends' in the same sentence. I sighed.  
"Excuse me Rin, could you please stay behind at the end?" I asked, five minutes before the bell.  
She looked up from her work and nodded briefly before turning back to her unfinished essay. I sat down in my chair and looked at my timetable and sighed again. So this is what it's like being a teacher. I chuckled dryly.

When the bell went I shouted over the mass of noise that had arisen.  
"I WANT THOSE ESSAYS DONE BY FRIDAY." I shouted  
The class left and little Rin-chan was left sitting at her desk. She looked at me and asked.  
"What did you want to see me about?"  
I rubbed the back of my neck. 'How did I not guess this would be awkward...' I thought  
"Uh... Well... I couldn't help but notice that Megurine, Hatsune and the female Yowane were being a little..." he tried to say.  
Rin just smiled but then sighed.  
"I'm glad you care Len but there's nothing you can do. Miku is the most popular girl in the school and she hates me. She has since the first year- no, day- of secondary school." Rin explained and looked down  
I looked at her, concerned.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
Rin looked away, tears in her eyes.  
"I-I don't want to talk about it okay!" She said, putting her things in her bag and darting out of the classroom, straight into Miku who smiled evilly. I began watching through the open door.  
"Oh Rin, you're cwying. Awww did Mr Kagamine reject your love." She said, grinning. This made me angry.  
Rin looked at Miku.  
"W-what l-love... A-anyway it wasn't anything like that!" She stammered.  
Miku gasped and laughed  
"Awww! Rinny has a crush on the new teacher" Miku said through laughter.  
Rin's face was plastered with a small blush. It was cute. Wait... What!?  
"No I don't Miku!" She spluttered  
Miku grinned.  
"Whatever I know you do. He'll never like you back. You little piece of bull sh-" Miku was cut off by me. I had stormed through the door and began glaring at her.  
"Miku Hatsune. Stop harassing Rin. She doesn't deserve it. 3 weeks of detention every other day starting tommorow. How dare you call another student that!" I said, calmly but she could tell how angry I was.  
Miku rolled her eyes and then ran off. Probably to try and catch up with Haku and Luka. Rin turned to me with a smile.  
"Thank you Len. No one has ever intervened like that before." She said gratefully.  
I grinned and ruffled her hair a little.  
"No problem Rin-chan. I don't tolerate things like that happening to my students." I said.  
Rin smiled and then began walking off to her next class.  
I smiled to myself.  
"There's something about Rin that I can't put my finger on..." I whispered to myself and then wandered back into my classroom, still thinking about the sweet blonde and the nasty teal.

Rin POV  
Art was next. My second favourite subject. You see, I would always finish the task early so Mr Megurine (A/N: Luki Megurine) would let me do my manga. See, I always wanted to be a manga artist so in art lessons I would write my own. I decided, since it was a new year I would start a new one. I decided to do one where two people were miniaturised by an evil witch and would have to get along like that while trying to find the witch again. Sort of like a modern thumbelina. I started designing the characters in my head. The main girl, me, (I always include myself as a hero and Miku and her gang as villains, just my little way of overcoming them and mentally fighting them. I knew it was stupid but, what the heck!) a similar looking guy with a completely different life, Miku as villain leader, Haku and Luka as her seconds.  
I got into art. Today's task was to copy a portrait. Yawn! I was done in 15 minutes. I got my drawing pad out and designed the characters.  
Mine/the female main character: A small poor farm girl with a nice enough life but a little deprived.  
The male main character: The rich son of a baron. Easy life but has stress on him to become the next Barron.  
I smiled.  
"Perfect!" I said to myself and started drawing.  
For my character I did my normal blonde hair and blue eyes. I mostly copied the bow but made it more ragged. For the clothes I did a small, rough, natural coloured dress and plain sandals.  
For the male one I gave him blonde hair and blue eyes. Quite tall. A top hat, a very fancy suit and shiny, expensive shoes.  
I looked at the pictures proudly. I wouldn't realise for a while that the male I had drawn was Len...

**A/N: What do you think? Good, Bad? I don't know. I would put pictures in my profile but I can't draw. I may be able to get a friend to do it for me though. If so then I will have pictures.**  
**Anyway, second chapter of my first fic. In what ways do you think I could improve? I really hope you liked it.**  
**Again, open to ideas.**  
**Thanks a lot**  
**xxx Scarlett xxx**  
**P.S. I never told you why I wrote this. My best friend, Lilly, was a huge vocaloid and LenRin fan. She kept bugging me to write this but I said no because I didn't think it would be good. She was taken into hospital in May with a brain tumor. She didn't make it... So as a tribute to my friend, I decided to write this for her memory. Writing this has made me cry so much but I felt you guys should know...**  
**RIP Lilly, I still think about you every day, miss you and cry for you...**  
**Your best friend Scarlett.**


	3. Chapter 3: In your face Neru!

Chapter 3 In your face Neru!  
**Disclaimer: I no own vocaloid. If I did, Gakupo would be married to Luka and Rin and Len would have a kid and Miku and Kaito would be together. I don't own Romeo and Julliet either. I'm not Shakespeare!**

**_OrangeTsundere: Thank you... Thank you so much..._**

**_emoHippy1: I'm glad you like it :)_**

**_clovera2: Glad you like it! I told you I would update today XD I really think you and Lilly would've gotten along well._**

**_AliasStars: Beautiful? Great person? For someone as messed up as me to be told that, it makes me so happy. Glad you liked the update. Here's another!_**

**_XxRinnyxX: Well Rinny, I'm continuing right now so :D_**

**_Aishiteru Kagamine Len 02: Len doesn't have a crush on Rin YET. It's not Miku who also likes him... Wait and see... Onhonhon~ _**

**_Omg! 5 reviews! I never expected to get more than like 1! Thank you so much everyone for supporting me and being so nice! *gives cookies* You all deserve cookies!_**

**__**Rin POV

I sat in my maths room, listening to Mr Sakine going on about some maths crap that i don't understand. I was awful at maths so I normally drew or stuff like that.  
'Second day of school today.' I thought. 'I have double English this afternoon so that's good'  
That cheered me up a lot and I was lost in my thoughts until something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Luka and Haku giggling. Three guesses who threw whatever it was. I looked on the ground to see Haku's massive rubber. I sighed to myself and looked at the clock. I thought.  
'Yes! Its the end of the lesson. The bell will go any minute no-'  
My thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing loud and clear. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the room.  
The rest of the day went by agonizingly and slowly. Lunch seemed an eternity, even with my manga to do. I sat through registration, bored but excited. It was English next. There was a knock on the door halfway through registration. It was Len. He smiled.  
"I need to talk to Rin. I have her next lesson so can I take her five minutes early?" He asked my form tutor, Lily, who nodded.  
"Sure Mr Kagamine. Rin?" She said looking at me.  
I nodded, picked my stuff up and set off. He opened the door for me and I followed. We began walking slowly down the empty corridor. He grinned at me and I couldn't help smiling back.  
"I just want to tell you that I will do whatever I can and whatever is in my power to stop Miku, Luka and Haku. I'm always on your side Rinny" He said sweetly  
I winced when I heard him say Rinny. "D-don't call me that..." I whimpered.  
I think it then clicked with Len why. Miku always called me Rinny...  
He rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Argh, sorry Rin. Forgot about that." He apologized  
I smiled at him.  
"No worries Len. It doesn't matter." I told him.  
He nodded.  
"What happened, why do they hate you?" He asked  
I sighed as tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want to react the same as I had the day before but it was hard. Nevertheless I looked at the floor and began.  
"On the first day of secondary school I was sitting in the canteen. I had these horrible nerdy glasses on that made me look really ugly and the three of them were giggling at me. I sort of lost it... I poured orange juice all over Miku and... She's the daughter of the headmaster here and she's really spoilt and can hold a grudge. She pushed me over and I sprained my wrist and I cried from the pain and... Because she's the daughter of the headmaster she can't get into any trouble... I'm in a lose-lose situation here..." I blurted.  
He nodded sympathetically.  
"I see, well if it makes you feel any better, I was bullied at school too. for 8 years approximately so I understand what you're going through. If you ever need any help, just ask, yeah?" He said, opening the door of the classroom for me. I nodded and sat down.  
Soon everyone else began to file into the classroom, chatting and laughing. Len smiled at the class. "Good afternoon. Now as we're studying Shakespeare we're going to do a little drama today so everyone, get into partners." He explained.  
Neru went with Teto, Haku with Luka, Miku with Kaito and Dell with Gakupo. As per usual, I was left on my own... Len looked over at me.  
"Rin, you can come with me for today." He said, smiling warmly.  
I smiled back and nodded.  
"Thanks Len" I said, looking at Neru who had a face filled with utter jealousy.  
He looked back at the class.  
"Today we will be basing our drama Romeo and Julliet. You will have to improvise and I want you to be in character at ALL times. You don't have to use Shakespearian language but I want you to almost believe that you are really in love with your partner." He explained.  
My heart skipped a beat. Gakupo and Dell looked at each other in alarm and instantly started arguing over who would have to be Julliet. I looked at Len who smiled at me.  
"Come on then Julliet!" He joked, offering his hand. I took it and smiled. We sat down on his desk and he put his arm around me.  
"The night is beautiful tonight, isn't it Julliet" He said, looking at me. "But not as beautiful as you."  
I smiled  
"But Romeo, what could be more beautiful than a full moon in the light, no mortal can compare to that beauty." I said in a posh voice.  
He smiled.  
"Julliet, to me you are no mortal but a goddess." He said soothingly  
I nearly giggled out loud but instead I smiled.  
"If I am a goddess then that makes you a god, no mortal could ever have more allure or strength or courage." I said whispering the last words.  
He just smiled at me and looked around the class. I did too. Nobody else was really doing the task. Dell and Gakupo were still fighting. Neru and Teto were planning to build something, as per usual, Luka and Haku were gossiping and Miku and Kaito were sitting on Miku's desk making out. Len went wide eyed, stood up and clapped his hands.  
"Okay I want everyone to meet with their partner at lunch or after school or something and write a script for your piece and continue it." He said. The bell then went but he caught my arm lightly before I could leave. I turned towards him and he let go.  
"Rin, you don't have to do it because you were working with me. Your a very good actress by the way, ever thought of an acting career?" He asked me.  
I frowned in confusion.  
"I-I didn't realise I was good..." I stammered.  
He smiled. "Well you are, I'm a drama teacher too, I could give you private lessons out of school if you want?" He asked me.  
I nodded. "I'd like that, considering I'm not taking drama this year. I didn't realize I was good." I said with a small smile.  
He grinned.  
"Great, you free after school today?" He asked me.  
I nodded.  
"My parents are away for a week. I live just across the road so..." I told him.  
He thought for a minute. "Why don't you wait for me outside after school and I'll take you straight to my place. I'll make you dinner as well. I've been waiting for ages for someone to try my cooking!" He said enthusiastically.  
I nodded.  
"That's fine with me as long as I can change first." I said  
He smiled.  
"Sure, see you then Rin." He said before walking off to his next classroom.  
I smiled to myself. 'One lesson to go!' I thought.  
It was science though. My least favourite subject as it was with Miku's older brother, Mikuo Hatsune. He hated me almost as much as Miku and the others. I sighed to myself and walked into class, taking my seat. I didn't do much as per usual and as soon as the bell went I grabbed my stuff and ran out. Len was already there. With another girl, an adult though, she was crying. Len sighed. I heard.  
"Look I'm sorry okay..." He said apologetically.  
The girl looked at him.  
"But Len... I love you..." She said, a tear falling down her face.  
He sighed.  
"Look, you're a great girl Hinata, you really are but I just don't feel that way anymore..."** (A/N: Hinata is my friends name in Japanese and she likes Len XD I just thought I'd add her in there!)** He said to her, looking at the ground.  
She looked at him and slapped him, hard, walking off. He then turned around and saw me. I ran over.  
"Len, are you okay?" I asked him.  
He chuckled.  
"Yeah, my cheek just hurts..." He told me.  
I laughed and he laughed too.  
"Ready?" He asked me.  
I nodded.  
"I just gotta nip home first." I said. He smiled at me.  
"Don't take too long Rin." He said kindly.  
I nodded as I dashed off, across the road.

**A/N: So there's chapter 3. Done. C'est Fini. By the way, this is going to be a rather long fic . well if you're going to do it do it right I guess**  
**Lol**  
**~xxxxScarlettxxxx~**


End file.
